finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Final Fantasy III
For the game originally released as ''Final Fantasy III in North America, see Final Fantasy VI.'' Final Fantasy III (ファイナルファンタジーIII Fainaru Fantajī III) ) là phiên bản thứ ba của dòng ''Final Fantasy'', phát triển bởi Square Co., Ltd., và phát hành cho hệ máy Nintendo Family Computer (Famicom). Nó được phát hành bên ngoài Japan lần đầu tiên khi được làm lại trên hệ máy Nintendo DS. Cho tới năm 2006, nó là phiên bản duy nhất trong series chưa được chuyển ngữ sang English và cũng là bản chưa từng được chuyển qua hệ máy khác hoặc làm lại.Từng có một kế họach làm lại phiên bản này cho hệ máy cầm tay WonderSwan Color (đã hòan thành với hai bản game đầu và bản thứ tư), nhưng nhà phát triển phải đối mặt với sự khó khăn trong việc chuyển dung lượng từ bản gốc Famicom tới WonderSwan Color, dẫn tới việc dời lại và cuối cùng là hủy bỏ sau khi hệ máy này thất bại. Tuy nhiên, một bản làm lại cho hệ cầm tay Nintendo DS đã được phát hành vào năm 2006 tại Japan và thị tại thị trường Bắc Mỹ cùng vài nơi trên thế giới vào năm 2007. Phiên bản làm lại của Final Fantasy III là phiên bản đầu tiên của game được phát hành trên thế giới. Final Fantasy III được sọan bởi Nobuo Uematsu và đây là game thứ 21 được Uematsu soạn nhạc. Gameplay thumb|300px|left| Trailer bản DS Cách chơi của game bao gồm những yếu tố của hai bản Final Fantasy trước đó cùng một số điểm mới. Hệ thống điểm kinh nghiệm Experience point đặc trưng trong bản Final Fantasy đầu tiên đã trở lại sau khi nó vắng mặt trong Final Fantasy II. Có một hệ thống nghề nghiệp đặc trưng trong Final Fantasy III, tuy nhiên, không giống như hai bản Final Fantasy trước đó. Tại bản đầu tiên, người chơi chọn cho mỗi nhân vật một nghề nghiệp từ khi bắt đầu và ở bản thứ hai thì không có nghề nghiệp nào cả, Final Fantasy III đã giới thiệu hệ thống nghề nghiệp (Job System) và từ đó trở nên được biết đến. Với bốn thành viên trong nhóm và tất cả 23 Job trong game, có tất cả 279,841 thiết lập nhóm khác nhau. Bản thân các Job đơn giản chỉ là thay thế cho nhau: 4 nhân vật, các hiệp sĩ ánh sáng (Light Warriors), bắt đầu với Job Onion Knights (trong bản Famicom) hoặc Freelancers (trong bản DS) và được đưa tùy chọn để đổi sang những nghề nghiệp khác nhau khi họ tìm được Crystal và hoàn thành sidequest. Các nghề nghiệp trong Final Fantasy III là: |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final Fantasy III là game đầu tiên trong series có những command lệnh đặc biệt trong trận đấu như Steal hay Jump khác với Magic, và mỗi lệnh này có liên quan tới Job đặc trưng. Đồng thời đây cũng là game đầu tiên trong series có tính năng triệu hồi. Các nhân vật .]] In the original NES version of the game, the player controlled four generic Light Warriors, four children without distinct identities, who literally fall into their adventure and upon finding the Wind Crystal were granted its power in order to save the world. Though their genders are never made note of, it is assumed that all the children are male. Over the course of their journey, the Light Warriors are joined by several support characters who join the party, but do not actually fight; instead, they offer help on the world map. The DS remake, however, gives the four protagonists different personalities and names than the ones featured in the official manga. They are also given different back-stories, which are used in several places to accelerate the plot. The main character is Luneth, who, after being tasked with saving the other world's Crystals, heads forth with his best friend Arc in pursuit of his quest. Shortly after setting out, they meet the blacksmith's daughter, Refia, and the Knight of Sasune, Ingus. Supporting characters such as Cid and Sara still join the party, but now randomly help the party in battle, either by attacking monsters according to their specialization, or by healing the party. Although the Onion Knights are not named in the original version game, the manga serialization of the game, Legend of the Eternal Legend: Final Fantasy III, names them Muuchi (ムウチ), Doug (ダグ), J. Bowie (J・ボウイ), and Melfi (メルフィ, the only female in the group). In the screenshots of the original game seen in the Dissidia Ultimania, the Onion Knights are given the names of the main characters from the DS version. Both versions of the game's logo and several of Yoshitaka Amano's artwork show a white-haired, muscular warrior. This character is never named and never appears in the game. However, his design is strikingly similar to later Amano drawings of the protagonist of Final Fantasy V, Bartz Klauser. His ponytail and longsword are also similar to that of Desch's character in the DS version of Final Fantasy III. His general appearance greatly resembles Luneth. Many assume that the unnamed warrior was the basis for Luneth's design. Cốt truyện Lưu ý phần dưới đây sẽ nói rõ cốt truyện của game port.]] Nhiều năm về trước, trên lục địa nổi Floating Continent lơ lửng trên bề mặt của một hành tinh không tên, một nền văn minh hiện đại tìm cách khai phá năng lượng của bốn viên tinh thể crystals ánh sáng. Họ không nhận ra rằng họ không thể mong khống chế được những nguồn lực của tự nhiên. Năng lượng của ánh sáng sẽ chiếm cả thế giới nếu như tự những tinh thể ánh sáng không có phần đối lập của chúng: bốn viên tinh thể bóng tối. Bị quấy nhiễu bởi sự gián đoạn đột ngột của sự cân bằng ánh sáng và bóng tối, bốn hiệp sĩ đã được cấp nguồn năng lượng của những viên tinh thể bóng tối để lại có được năng lượng của tinh thể ánh sáng (Nói nôm na là ánh sáng và bóng tối cần có sự cân bằng, không cái nào được lớn hơn cái nào). Những hiệp sĩ bóng tối (Dark Warrior) đã thành công trong nhiệm vụ của mình, phục hồi được sự hòa hợp của thế giới. Tuy nhiên đã quá muộn để cứu lấy nền văn minh đã bị diệt vong vì hành động dại dột cố gắng khai thác sức mạnh tinh thể. Niềm tự hào một thời đã lùi vào dĩ vãng, dù rằng lục địa nổi vẫn tồn tại, như một lời nhắc nhở đã có từ trước. Và theo tiến độ, vòng lặp của Gulgans, một tộc của những thầy bói mù dự đoán đuợc nếu sức mạnh của ánh sáng đã được lợi dụng thì sức mạnh của bóng tối cũng có thể. Khi điều đó xảy ra, những viên tinh thể ánh sáng sẽ triệu hồi những hiệp sĩ để phục hồi và tạo lại cân bằn cho thế giới. Một ngày nọ, một trận động đất mở ra lối vào hang động ẩn trong Altar Cave gần ngôi làng Ur tại lục địa nổi. 4 đứa trẻ được nhận nuôi bởi già làng Topapa đã khám phá và tìm thấy một viên tinh thể ánh sáng, viên tinh thể của gió (Wind Crystal). Viên tinh thể đã trao cho họ một phần sức mạnh và họ có vài nghề nghiệp (Job) đầu tiên, đồng thời hướng dẫn họ đi tìm những viên còn lại nhằm khôi phục sự cân bằng của thế giới. Không hiểu lắm về những lời dặn dò của tinh thể nhưng những đứa trẻ cũng hiểu được sự quan trọng đó vì vậy họ đã kể lại với gia đình nuôi và lên đường thực hiện sứ mệnh. Trong phiên bản DS, chỉ mình Luneth rơi xuống và khám phá viên tinh thể của gió và chưa nhận đựoc sức mạnh vào lúc này. Sau khi nhận ra vai trò của mình, cậu đã tìm cậu bạn thân Arc, người được chọn trong số những đứa trẻ trong làng. Họ cùng nhau đi tới Kazus, ngôi làng bị nguyền rủa bởi Djinn. Họ gặp Refiavà cả ba cùng tới Castle Sasune gặp nhà vua và tìm được Mythril Ring. Ingus – cận vệ hoàng gia là người thứ tư gia nhập nhóm. The four journey back to Kazus and enter the Sealed Cave. There they find Princess Sara, who has the Ring and with her help, they are able to defeat the Djinn. She returns to the castle while they are transported to the Altar Cave, where lies the Wind Crystal. It bestows upon them its light and several Jobs, and officially makes them the Warriors of Light. They are instructed to restore the other crystals and bring equilibrium back to the world. Back at Castle Sasune, Princess Sara uses the Mythril Ring to break the curse and free the people. The warriors say farewell, Ingus promising to return to visit Sara, and then go and find Cid in Kazus. He uses his airship to aid them in ramming the boulder that blocks their way. Unfortunately it comes at the cost of the airship, rendering the party land bound. In order to fulfill their destiny they must find King Argus, however, they must first find a ship. In the mean time, they journey to the town of Canaan and meet Cid's wife and a strange girl named Salina. She mourns the disappearance of her love, Desch. The four, hearing that he bought the last Mini spell which they were searching for, journey to Dragon's Peak where he was last seen. After scaling the peak, they encounter and are kidnapped by Bahamut, who drops them off at its nest. There they encounter the mysterious Desch. They learn that he has lost his memory, and so he decides to join them in hopes of regaining it. Using Desch's Mini spell, the group heads for Tozus, the hidden village of the gnomes. The main purpose in traveling there is to pass through Tozus Tunnel, beneath the Myranos Mountains, and reach Vikings Cove, where they may acquire a ship. However, they find the Vikings in an uproar as their feared water deity, the Nepto Dragon, has become wild and angry. The Viking Chief requests the warrior's aid. They journey to the Nepto Temple, and there they find that an idol of the Nepto Dragon is missing an eye jewel. They shrink down in order to work their way through the tunnels inside the Temple walls, and fight enemies along the way. Eventually they find the missing eye in the horde of a rat, and after defeating it, the four take the eye. After this, they return the eye to the socket it was stolen from, and appease the angry Nepto Dragon. In gratitude, the Vikings bestow upon the heroes the good ship Enterprise. Sailing upon the Enterprise, the heroes then explore the continent. They travel to the Village of the Ancients, and learn that the continent they are on is actually floating above the old world. They eventually find the Tower of Owen. They battle through the tower, hearing taunts from a mysterious person every now and again. When they reach the main room, they find Medusa, servant of Xande, waiting for them. After defeating her, Desch's memory comes back. He recalls that he is one of the ancients who was the Guardian of the Tower. He also tells the warriors that the tower is the force keeping the floating continent up. As it threatens to fall, Desch leaps into the central furnace, much to Refia's dismay. The tower soon stops shaking and the four leave. They head for Dwarven Hallows, in search of the Fire Crystal. The dwarves are preoccupied because one of their precious ice horns was stolen by Gutsco the Rogue. They follow him into the subterranean lake, making use of the Toad Spell. After "defeating" him, they make their way back up to Dwarven Hallows, followed by a mysterious shadow. When they reach the main altar, Gutsco reveals himself and grabs both horns. The four pursue him again, this time into the Molten Cave. Gutsco leads them straight to the Crystal of Fire, whose power he absorbs. He turns into a dragon and the battle ensues. After defeating Gutsco a second time, they receive the Light of the Fire Crystal and several additional jobs, and return the Horns of Ice. With their new Jobs and abilities, the Warriors of Light sailed to Tokkul, a village left in shambles. There they learn that the evil Hein, adviser to King Argus, has captured the King, enslaved the people, and uprooted the Elder Tree from the Living Woods. They are attacked and kidnapped by Hein's men, and taken to Castle Hein, which is actually the floating Elder Tree. The warriors of light defeat the evil sorcerer and restore the Elder Tree. Upon reaching Castle Argus, King Argus welcomes them and thanks them for their deeds. They receive the Wheel of Time from the King, and finally takes it back to Cid. He then changes their ship into an airship and tells them the truth. The four of them are not from the floating continent but are instead from the world below. They were traveling with Cid when they were very young, and ran into a mysterious cloud. The ship crashed and Cid never saw them again. Made even more curious by the news, the four travel back to the world below and find that their "continent" is nothing but a small island on the face of a huge world. The Overworld is a swirling mess of darkness with a few large landmasses visible here and there. They fly the Enterprise to a wrecked ship and find an old man tending to a young girl inside. They aid her with a Potion and immediately she recovers. She instantly recognizes them as the Warriors of Light and asks if the world is no longer frozen. Hearing that it is not restored, Aria, the girl, journeys with the warriors to the Temple of Water and recovers the shard of the Water Crystal. Using the shard, she opens the way to the Cave of Tides. She reveals that she is one of the last Priestesses of Water. They make their way to the Crystal, and Aria returns the shard. As she stepped from the altar, she instructs the warriors to return the light to the crystal. As they approach, Aria suddenly pushed Luneth out of the way of a blast of magic. She falls, and Kraken reveals himself. The four battle him, and once he falls, light is restored to the Crystal and the World is returned to normal, as Aria slowly dies. In the new world, the four awaken in the Town of Amur. They find their ship tied with a chain, and so journey to Goldor's Mansion to retrieve the key and the Fourth Crystal. Goldor shatters the crystal, but drops the key. They return to Amur and free the Enterprise. They fly around, visiting several towns, but are shot down over the Megalopolis of Saronia. They find the kingdom in uproar over the decrees of the seemingly mad king. The army has been divided against itself and shops everywhere have been closed. They find the King's son, Prince Alus in South west Saronia, who has been banished from the castle by his own father. Arc convinces the rest to aid him. Strangely, they are permitted to enter the castle upon their return but later that night, Alus wakes up to find his father standing over his bed with a knife. His father plunges the knife into his own stomach and is immediately free from the spell placed upon him by Garuda. They fight and kill Garuda, and Prince Alus becomes the new king. Shortly afterward, scholars inform the party that the airship Nautilus has been unearthed. Using it, the party journeys the perilous skies to the Dalg Continent. There they meet Doga and his Moogle body guards in Doga's Mansion. He joins their party and he uses mini on them to enter The Cave of the Circle. When they reach the end of the cave, Doga uses a spell to make the Nautilus capable of safe underwater travel, making it a submarine in addition to an airship. He tells The Warriors of Light to go to the Temple of Time and recover Noah's Lute, which would awaken Unei, the guardian of the dream realm, from her eternal slumber. He then leaves the warriors, asking them to give Unei his regards. Doing as Doga had asked of them, the light warriors use Noah's Lute to awaken Unei. She happily joins the party and together, they go to the Ancient Ruins and manage to take control of a large airship called the Invincible. After telling the Warriors of Light of its many uses, she bids them farewell. When the party travels to the Cave of Shadows, they find the Fang of Earth, and they head back to Doga's Manor to visit Doga and Unei. Upon entering Doga's manor, they are teleported to a cave, in which Doga and Unei are waiting. There, they tell the Warriors of Light to defeat them in battle. Reluctantly, they do as they are told and are explained why they were needed to be killed. As it turns out, their souls were needed to power the keys needed to open the forbidden land of Eureka and Crystal Tower. Before entering the Crystal Tower, they go through the Maze of the Ancients, which is where the final crystal was held. After receiving said crystal, the warriors travel through the Crystal Tower and attempt to cross over to the Dark World. Before crossing, they find themselves under the curse of the Five Wyrms, which holds the party locked in place. Doga remedies this by finding five past allies of the warriors to break the curse. The five allies are Princess Sara, Cid, Desch - who did not die upon hurling himself into the tower, King Alus, and one of the four old men from Amur. After interrupting the curse, the allies wishing the Light Warriors the best of luck, and the heroes reach the portal to the World of Darkness. In front of the black vortex, the warriors confront Xande and defeat him. After he dies, they face the Cloud of Darkness, who was manipulating Xande without his knowledge to reduce the world to nothingness. They fail to defeat their enemy and are killed in the process. Fortunately, with the light of the five allies that had helped them before, they are revived and continue into the World of Darkness. Within, they defeat four malevolent beings, who were guarding dark counterparts of the crystals. These crystals reveal the four Warriors of the Dark, who stopped the Light from engulfing their world many years ago. [tin:300px-Amano_FFIII_Group.jpg|thumbright|300px|Artwork vẽ bởi Yoshitaka Amano]] When they all face the Cloud of Darkness again, the four Warriors of the Dark sacrifice themselves so that the Warriors of Light are able to defeat their adversary. With one last battle, the Cloud of Darkness is defeated and the heroes and their allies all return to their homes. The old man returns to Amur, Alus returns to his kingdom, and Cid and Desch return home to their lovers. Sara on the other hand, does not want to leave Ingus, and stays with him a while longer. Each of the heroes end up going their own ways, with Ingus and Sara returning to Castle Sasune, Refia taking up blacksmithing again in Kazus, and Luneth and Arc returning to Ur. This conflicts slightly with the Famicom version, in which all of the main characters returned to Ur together. Kết thúc phần nói rõ cốt truyện tại đây Sự phát triển Bản NES The NES version of Final Fantasy III was visually similar and used the same graphic system as the previous two games. However it expanded the gameplay dramatically with its introduction of the changeable Job system. Another major addition was that this was the first game in the series to feature auto-targeting. In the previous two titles, a character attacking an enemy that was killed by a previous attack would simply attacking nothing, and a message would read "ineffective". The NES version also eliminated the text heavy battle presentation of the previous games. In the previous titles, attacks, spell names, damage registered, number of hits, and other info was displayed in cascading windows at the bottom of the screen. Final Fantasy III, however, replaced this with damage being displayed on the enemy sprite after the attack. One notable stylistic change was that the background of all windows and menus was changed from black to blue, something that would become a staple of many games in the series. Another major gameplay enhancement was that this was the first title to feature characters that had unique action commands in battle, such as Summon, Throw, and Jump. Bản Nintendo DS The Final Fantasy III Nintendo DS remake was first revealed to be in development on October 7, 2004, but detailed information did not emerge until a year later. Hiromichi Tanaka, one of the main designers of the original, was the head of the project as both the executive producer and director. His guidance and supervision was needed because the game was not meant to be a mere graphics update like the updates for Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, but a total overhaul using the Nintendo DS's 3D capabilities even though the layout of the dungeons and towns would remain identical to the original. Ryosuke Aiba, the art director of Final Fantasy XI, was hired as the new art director. Akihiko Yoshida was hired to revamp previous character designs, and the game changed the main characters into developed characters. The characters were given default names: Luneth (Runesu), Arc (Arukuu), Refia (Refia), and Ingus (Inguzu), Luneth, Arc, and Ingus being male and Refia being female. The characters were given their own background and development, but it would not change anything in the main storyline. There were also overhauls made to the Job system, including the re-balancing of the classes, the addition of new abilities, a new "Bare" ("Freelancer" in the US version) class that became the default Job class for the characters at the beginning of the game (Onion Knight became a separate class with its own advantages and disadvantages), and it was changed to use of Capacity Points. Unlike the original Famicom version, most of the Jobs remained useful for the entire game; the ultimate Jobs, the Ninja and the Sage, were rebalanced to stay on the same level as the others. Finally, the game made use of the DS's Wi-Fi capabilities through an e-mail system known as "Mognet", in a nod to Final Fantasy IX's similar system, for players to exchange messages to each other through Wi-Fi communications. Besides being a way to share thoughts, using Mognet could also be used to unlock and complete sidequests, as well as just send mail to the NPCs they meet on their way. The DS remake of Final Fantasy III was released in the United States on November 14, 2006. The game was released in Europe on May 4th, 2007. One of the biggest criticisms of the game was the fact that the game battles are remarkably different - the size of a DS game at the time could only hold so much, and thus there were less enemies on the screen at any given fight. Of course, in addition to the overhauls in the job system, the enemies were made stronger to compensate for their decreased numbers. As such, quite a bit more level grinding is necessary even for boss monsters, which attack more frequently and without mercy. By the release of the subsequent remake, Final Fantasy IV, the increased ROM size allowed the developers to retain the original number of enemies in a group. Phiên bản DS đặc biệt On the same day that Final Fantasy III was released, Square-Enix began selling the bundle package with the game and a special Crystal White DS Lite. The DS has Akihiko Yoshida’s artwork on the top of the system. The DS Lite was released in Japan only and is shown with the Final Fantasy III logo and a few of the main characters emblazoned on the front. Easter Eggs * Trong phiên bản Famicom, một cô gái nhỏ ẩn sau căn phòng phía đông của làng Gyshal, khuyến khích người chơi viết thư yêu cầu tới Square, liệt kê danh sách địa chỉ gởi thư. * Trong Ur và Amur có những cây đàn piano mà Luneth và các thành viên còn lại có thể chơi * Tại nhiều làng có những vũ công trông giống hệt nhau nhưng đã được đổi màu sắc * Những vũ công trong phiên bản DS dường như giống những vũ công trong bản Final Fantasy IV DS. Ngoài lề *Trong bản DS có một sự mâu thuẫn trong câu chuyện rằng làm thế nào 4 đứa trẻ đến từ đâu. Theo Cid, những đứa trẻ không tới từ thế giới này, bắt đầu 10 năm trước thời điểm của trò chơi, ông đã di dời những người đi và đến những lục địa khi có một thế lực ác không biết từ đâu tấn công dẫn tới thuyền của ông bị phá hủy. Điều này mâu thuẫn với những gì Unei tại một điểm của game: rằng Surface World đã được đóng trong 1000 năm. Tuy nhiên, việc này có thể do sự bất thường của thời gian gây ra khi Surface World đã chìm trong bóng tối, với tất cả những gì Cid biết, ông ấy cũng có thể trôi dạt đâu đó, bị đóng băng trong thời gian, cho 1000 năm, cho đến khi năng lượng Crystalcho phép chiếc tàu bay của ông trôi dạt tới Floating Continent và giải phóng ông khỏi sự đóng băng thời gian. *Năm 1999, Final Fantasy III đã được chuyển ngữ không chính thức bởi Neill Corlett và Alex W.Jackson. Có một bản thay thế hoàn toàn ngòai bản chuyển ngữ được biết đến. *Đây là lần đầu tiên Moogle và Fat Chocobo xuất hiện trong series. *Nhiệm vụ "vòng quanh thế giới trên Chocobo để nhận thưởng" bắt nguồn tại đây và được lặp lại trong Final Fantasy V. *Đây là game đầu tiên trong series sử dụng đồ họa trình diễn điểm sinh mệnh hit points khi một đối tượng bị tấn công hoặc cứu chữa, hơn là sử dụng lời diễn giải trong hai bản game đầu tiên. Lần đầu tiên có kèm tự động nhắm mục tiêu và cũng là lần đầu kèm nhạc trận đấu đặc biệt cho các trận đấu trùm. Tất cả những điểm này đều có trong các bản làm lại của hai bản trước. *Cái tên Doga và Unei là hai nhân vật chủ chốt trong game, xuất hiện nhiều trong các game Final Fantasy, gồm cả Final Fantasy IX, với một nhiệm vụ phụ liên quan tới hai món đồ tên “Doga’s Artifact” và “Une’s Mirror”. Những món đồ này mở khóa một bản nhạc tên “Doga và Une” tại Black Mage Village. *Vài bài nhạc của game được sử dụng trong Chocobo Racing, bao gồm bài mở đầu ("Crystal Cave") và bài trong trận chiến cuối cùng. *Hầu hết các sprites cho 8-Bit Theater đều từ bản game Final Fantasy gốc, nhiều những sprites kèm theo sự đổi nghề nghiệp của Light Warriors là những game sprites từ Famicom Final Fantasy III. *Nhạc nền nguyên thủy cho làng Amur Amur được sử dụng cho bài "Cloud Smiles" trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *Trong ý tưởng ban đầu của bản DS, Luneth, Arc, Refia và Ingus là những đứa trẻ được nhận nuôi của Topapa, tuy nhiên nó đã được thay đổi để làm bốn nhân vật riêng biệt và có câu chuyện riêng của họ. *Trong Dissidia Final Fantasy, Onion Knight mang một thanh kiếm màu vàng gợi nhớ thanh kiếm của hiệp sĩ vô danh. Thực tế, khi cậu ta thay đổi tới Ex-Mode Ninja, cậu ta sử dụng hai thanh kiếm (một là thanh kiếm vàng, cái còn lại là đỏ) và đó cũng gợi nhớ tới kiếm của hiệp sĩ vô danh . Ngoài ra trong trạng thái Ninjutsu Ex-Burst, khi cậu ta kết thúc với chiêu Back Attack!, vị trí cũng tương tự như hiệp sĩ vô danh trong logo của Final Fantasy III. *Trong Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Two Headed Dragon, Echidna, Cerberus và Ahriman là những hộ vệ của True Moon. Trong Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary và Final Fantasy gồm 2 bản Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls,chúng là các con trùm trong Earthgift Shrine. *''Final Fantasy III'' là game duy nhất trong series chính chưa từng lên hệ máy của Sony, dù rằng từng được Square Enix cân nhắc chuyển qua cho PlayStation 2, nhưng cuối cùng lại bị thuyết phục bởi Nintendo để phát triển cho máy chơi cầm tay mới của họ, Nintendo DS. Disc Cover thumb|left |Bìa bản Famicom thumb|left|Bìa bản DS phiên bản Bắc Mỹ thumb|left|Bìa bản DS phiên bản Châu Âu Liên kết ngoài *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ff3/ Final Fantasy III DS official site] (Japanese) *[http://na.square-enix.com/ff3/ Final Fantasy III DS official site] (North American) *[http://www.finalfantasy3.eu.com/ Final Fantasy III DS official site] (European) *Final Fantasy III Sprites ~NES~ de:Final Fantasy III es:Final Fantasy III it:Final Fantasy III ja:ファイナルファンタジーIII pl:Final Fantasy III pt:Final Fantasy III ru:Final Fantasy III